No Logic
by rikka.kocchi
Summary: Beberapa hari menjelang detik-detik mereka akan melalui proses wisuda disanalah mereka berdua mulai terbuka satu sama lain/ "Aku sedih oi."/bukan karena kata-katanya, tetapi nada saat mengucapkannya. Boboiboy tidak pernah melihatnya menangis selama prosesi wisuda berkali-kali dengannya. (Warning, Sho-ai,gaje,kejadian author sendiri,typo banyak :v you have been warned)


**NO LOGIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ONESHOT FIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAYA CUMA PUNYA FIC INI BHAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON LIKE DON READ**

 **SHO-AI**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai lelah. Matahari sebentar lagi akan membenamkan kepalanya dari ujung horizon. Dengan cepat membuat seluruh masyarakat menikmati suasana keluarga. Mungkin ada yang membuka televisi, menonton hingga pukul 12 malam ataupun tidur dengan pulas dari jam 7 sore.

Tetapi, terkadang hal itu harus di tunda sesaat. Bukan hanya saja karena masalah biasa. Masalahnya adalah sekelompok siswa dan siswi SMP yang keesokan harinya akan menjalani prosesi wisuda mereka dengan tenang. Mungkin sedikit air mata akan keluar dari masing-masing pipi mereka.

Tentu saja mereka berlatih di suatu gedung megah, dapat dibilang dengan guru mereka. Meskipun sedikit rumit saat menjalankan prosesi. Disana-sini terdengar kicar-kicir setiap kali guru mereka menghentikan latihan pada bait kedua baris ke 4 lalu mengulangnya dari awal. Tentu saja keluar nafas berat dari setiap muridnya.

"Begini saja sudah lelah. Ayolah murid-murid. Berikan penampilan terbaik kalian!" guru dengan panggilan Pak Zola ini hanya menyahut tak sahut kepada 70 siswa yang berbaris rapi di depannya.

"Mulai dari awal."

Di sanalah latihan mulai mengulang berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Lelaki tersebut jalan dengan sedikit pelan. Hari ini hujan sedikit turun deras. Hal tersebut memaksakannya untuk datang terlambat. Toh,sekarang masih jam 2.

Ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Lelaki tersebut memakai pakaian serba-serbi orange. Ya, orange. Berkali-kali ia akan sedikit membasahi celana se mata kaki bewarna cokelat vignette nya dengan kuyup air hujan.

Untuk ketiga kalinya ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Ia sedikit membungkam saat ia hampir sampai ke gedung megah tempat di adakannya prosesi wisudanya besok. Sudah terlihat jelas. Atapnya bewarna cokelat terang bergabung juga dengan lainnya. Saat mulai masuk, ia juga melihat pancuran air yang dapat berubah-ubah warna.

Dari gedung tersebut sudah mulai keluar anak-anak kelas bawahnya yang sekadar keluar-masuk. Terdapat juga anak kecil yang di rangkul ibunya hanya untuk pergi membeli minum di market sebelah gedung.

Untuk sesaat lelaki itu melihat dengan gaze saking megahnya gedung itu. Tersirat dalam hatinya, 'Ya lumayanlah.' Ia memicingkan mata kemana-mana. Sebenarnya ia dapat melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah duduk di dalam gedung.

Mereka menjadi satu gerombolan besar dengan kursi merah crimson dan besi-silver sebagai kerangkanya. Tak segan beberapa temannya akan mendekati pemuda tersebut hanya untuk menanyakan, "Sudah pada datang?"

Dan jika saja pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku tidak melihatnya." Pasti mereka akan membalasnya dengan sedikit geraman dan pergi dari sosoknya.

Pada bagian sebelah kiri,kursi itulah berjejer. Walaupun ada sebagian orangtua di bagian belakang. Mengingat bahwa ini bukan hanya wisuda, tetapi, juga pensi per kelas ditambah drama kelas. Para wali murid hanya terlihat mengipas-ipaskan buku pemberian tamu undangan latihan wisuda yang telah dikasih sebelumnya.

Dengan was-was ia segera melewati jalan sedikit sempit antara ujung ruangan dan anak-anak yang berlarian. Pemuda tersebut bertemu ketiga temannya. Yang satu berkuncir dua dan menggunakan sweather kuning diikuti dengan kacamata biru. Kedua, perempuan ber-hijab bewarna pink yang hari ini tampaknya hanya memakai sweatshirt disertai rok panjang. Dan yang terakhir teman lelakinya yang memakai baju bewarna hijau kuning bertuliskan "Justice Is Blind" entah mengapa.

Salah satu teman yang mempunyai kuncir dua tersebut melirik kea rah pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, Boboiboy! Ayo sini duduk." Mereka sedikit demi sedikit menggeser duduk mereka. Membiarkan pemuda orange itu untuk duduk di paling kanan.

Boboiboy,nama pemuda orange itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri barisan duduk temannya. "Tunggu."

"Ah,sudah telat banyak omong. Cari apaan sih?" Gopal, nama pemuda gemuk dengan baju hijau kuning tersebut menggerutu karena melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"Nah, seperti Yaya saja. Belum di panggil ke sini, ia sudah hadir dari jam 10 pagi." Ying,perempuan berkuncir itu berkomentar.

Sontak membuat satu perempuan lagi,Yaya untuk memukulinya. "Yak an handphone ku tidak sengaja tercuci saat itu. Jangan salahkan aku!"

Sisa dari mereka tertawa melihat tingkah balasan dari teman mereka.

"Eh ya. Dia mana?" tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku lihat tadi dia sedang ke market sebelah gedung ini. Lagi pula ia tidak duduk dengan kita kok. Dia duduk disana." Yaya menunjuk kea rah kursi warna biru yang terdapat di bagian sebelah kanan. Aneh sekali,karena kursi itu hanya untuk guru maupun tamu.

"Eh? Kenapa dia jadi duduk disitu?"

"Katanya sebagai _introvert_ yang baik, dia harus menjauhkan dirinya dari kita." Ying kembali menyahut.

Spontan saja mereka semua mengangguk-angguk. Ya,kalau alasannya itu sih sudah tidak ngawur lagi. Apalagi ditambah kata _introvert_ yang menjadikannya semakin sulit untuk diraih.

"Oh,ya. Dia bilang juga nanti SMA dia ingin masuk akselerasi." Gopal tiba-tiba saja ikut dengan obrolan mereka tentang pria bersurai ungu gelap tersebut.

"Heh Fang? Akselerasi? Cara yang bagus untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu SMA nya yang berharga." Yaya hanya tertawa lirih mendengar ucapan Gopal yang sebelumnya.

Ying melihat kearah wajah Boboiboy, "Waktu SD kau sempat akselerasi kan? Cuman gara-gara matematika sialan itu saja kau dikeluarkan." Komentar yang miris keluar darinya. Kemudian ia hanya melirik kearah lain agar tidak menangkap perhatiannya.

"Ah ya. Padahal saat awal tes masuk akselerasi aku membuang soal matematika. Dan keesokan harinya sudah selesai semua soal yang sulit. Itulah mengapa aku masuk. Dan mungkin ditendang kembali."

Dan kalau diulang, sejak ia berkenalan dengan pria bermata violet itu, matematikanya semakin menurun.

Gopal merenggangkan tangannya. "Ah tak terasa. Kita sudah berteman sejak SD. Dan lihatlah kita sekarang. Sudah besar." Satu persatu metapnya dengan senyuman. Tetapi tetap saja, bocah gembul itu mengacuhkan senyuman mereka. Akhirnya diikuti kata 'eh t** nih orang dikasih baik.' Dari dalam hati masing-masing.

"Aku akan ke market. Ada yang mau ikut?" semua mengangkat tangan kecuali bocah dinosaurus itu. "Kau mau nitip apa?" Ying mendekatinya sedikit.

"Nitip hati ke doi boleh gak?" lawakan aneh Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja membuat 3 kawanan market itu hilang dengan sekejap. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin terlibat kedalam aksi 'Jayus-bin-ajaib'-Nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Kebetulan.

Pemuda berambut ungu gelap tersebut masuk ke ruangan lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi Yaya tunjukkan. Ya,kursi bewarna biru tersebut.

Lantas hal itulah yang membuat Boboiboy ingin mendekatinya. Perlahan-perlahan ia mendekati lelaki seusianya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" sontak membuat bocah yang mendekatinya kaget.

"Eh, Cuma mengobrol. Geser dong." Boboiboy menyahut namanya sekali, lalu mencoba menggeser pinggul lelaki di depannya dari kursi biru tersebut. Perlahan-perlahan mulai tergeser.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau mau memangkuku? Lumayan, empuk. Daripada kursi-kursi disini." Hanya sekedar bercanda tetapi jurus itu malah mukhtakir (Bleh) membuat lelaki violet itu geser.

"Aku bilang sana." Dia berkata singkat.

Senyuman terpasang di wajah Boboiboy seakan-akan ada guilty-pleasure yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya tadi. Langsung saja ia menyerbu paha pemuda violet itu dengan menaruh kepalanya disitu. Oh, jangan lupa juga senyumannya. Senyuman nista yang ada di wajahnya.

"Geli ah. Sudah sana." Ia membelakangi Boboiboy dengan cepat. Ia masih memegang ponsel bewarna silvernya lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia takut bila teman orangenya akan menggelitiki tubuh ber-curvesnya.

"Fang~ jangan jahat-jahat dong. Kan mau lulus,masa masih mau main sendiri?" terpasang raut sedih di wajah Boboiboy.

"Apa peduliku juga? Aku disini hanya untuk kelulusan. Bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Jadi kemarin perpisahan menginap empat malam itu kamu kira bukan menghabiskan waktu." Mulai lagi serang-menangkis antara kedua protagonist kita ini.

Fang hanya mendengus kesal lalu menyorotkan kembali mata sayunya kearah telepon silvernya. Ia hanya membiarkan Boboiboy terdiam di depannya. Akhirnya lelaki dinosaurus itu hanya terdiam duduk. Mereka mengalami masa sunyi.

"Lihat, jangan tiba-tiba kesini dan mengajakku untuk berbicara." Ia membetulkan tempat duduknya kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit deheman.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Boboiboy sedikit malu dicampur penasaran. Disambunglah dengan hadapan mata mereka kearah panggung yang sedikit tinggi dari posisi mereka. Di atas panggung tersebut banyak anak kecil berlari-lari, ataupun anak kelas 7 dan 8 yang sekedar berfoto-foto sambil duduk diujung panggung.

"Tak disangka ya-" Boboiboy mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya sedikit. Dan begitu kata itu dilontarkan,pemuda violet di sebelahnya dengan teganya mendiamkan temannya tersebut.

Kemudian lelaki orange tersebut hanya menghela nafas yang panjang. Ia tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Digerakkanlah kaki yang menampung sepatu bewarna kuning disertai kaus kaki hitam. Dengan pelan kemudian berubah menjadi cepat.

"Apa yang tak disangka? Kita kan Cuma perpisahan ini. Ini bukan akhir dari dunia." Fang berkomentar,kali ini ia memandang figure teman-bukan,rivalnya dengan dalam.

"Ya,tapi. Lihatlah sejauh mana kita. Sudah 3 tahun aku bosan disekolah ini. Dari Ujian Nasional yang menyebalkan akhirnya kita lulus." Boboiboy merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Fang hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia memperbaiki sedikit kacamatanya, dengan demikian ia berhasil memasukkan ponsel miliknya tersebut ke dalam kantong celana bewarna biru dongker tersebut. Mereka berdua ikut memandangi panggung megah tempat dimana mereka nanti akan melakukan prosesi wisuda eksklusif. Sudah terlihat berbagai poster dan peralatan seperti stereo bass,gitar dan keyboard.

Pemuda violet itu hanya melontarkan matanya kemana-mana. Hanya sekedar ingin tau.

"Eh ya Fang, kau kan bisa bermain keyboard. Kenapa tidak dimainkan sana?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah"

"Heee? Lelah kenapa? Padahal pergi-masuk dari market saja lelah."

Boboiboy mengurung perkataannya sendiri agar tidak ada lagi hal yang tidak penting dikeluarkan.

"Hei, aku tahu ini pertanyaan aneh,tapi. Apakah aneh bila lelaki mencintai yang lain?"

Pandangan lelaki bertopi orange mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat. "Kenapa jadi bahas percintaan? Jangan-jangan Fang menyukai seseorang ya?" ia menunjuk dengan telunjuknya disertai dengan senyuman menyeringai terpasang diwajahnya.

Spontan saja wajah dingin Fang berubah menjadi merah dan hangat, "B-bodoh. Aku hanya bertanya. Memang siapa bilang aku suka dengan seseorang!" ia hanya menarik dirinya dari bocah sialan yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke bawah.

"Hei-hei, tidak ada salahnya. Aku juga menyukai seseorang. Cuma,tergantung dia saja. Kalau dia peka-" Boboiboy menepuk pundak Fang dengan penuh canda ria. Dan sekejap penepukan punggung tersebut disambut dengan sedikit dingin olehnya.

Fang mengambil tas bewarna hitam vintagenya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di bawah kursinya lalu ia taruh di pangkuannya. Ia membuka secara perlahan,mulai dari menjepit zipper-up bewarna putih yang terletak di sebelah kanan.

ZET

Ia membukanya. Dapat dilihat bahwa beberapa snack yang ia bawa dari market tadi. Yaitu beberapa donat,yang tentu saja rasanya lobak merah serta air mineral. Oh ya dan satu lagi, ia juga membeli pocky berasakan blueberry (entah tuh ada apa enggak -_-). Ia mulai mengeluarkan air mineralnya. Sudah kelihatan lebih dalam isi dari tas tersebut. Beberapa kamera dan charger-an.

"Untuk anak introvert, tidak buruk juga." Komentar rival disampingnya.

"Kau berkomentar tentang sikap dinginku karena melihat botol air mineralku? Kau bodoh sekali" Fang tertawa lirih tetapi, terpendam. Ia kembali menaruh tasnya di bawah kursi biru spesialnya.

"Maksudku tadi kameramu,'bodoh'" Dibalaslah mimic omongan Fang tadi. Yang sontak membuat orang yang mengucapkannya tersebut tertawa puas.

Fang mulai meneguk air mineralnya dengan sedikit nafsu. Seperti orang yang baru saja kehausan setelah berjalan panjang. Disekelilingnya masih terdengar suara berisik alhasil dari anak-anak angkatan sebelum mereka yang sangat menyebalkan bila di dengar.

"Eh,ya. Maafkan ya kejadian saat perpisahan menginap beberapa malam itu. Aku ketakutan karena pintu kamar kita ada yang mengetuknya. Jadi aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu." Boboiboy melihat kearah lain saat mengucapkannya. Seperti ia tidak ingin berkontak mata dengan Fang.

"YA! Kamu sebaiknya minta maaf. Saat bangun aku tidak sengaja menyentuh-" Kata-katanya terputus saat ia sadar apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Padahal ia berjanji ini akan menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan DIRINYA.

Lelaki yang mendengarnya pun mengangkat alisnya, "Menyentuh? Menyentuh apa-"

"Gopal dan yang lain sudah kembali!" Fang berteriak seraya menghadap kebelakang,demi menghindari topic memalukan tadi.

Boboiboy melihat mereka lalu beranjak sambil mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa saat latihan." Dan dia menghilang ke sebelah lautan kursi merah.

 **TIME SKIP**

Beberapa saat ketika latihan sudah selesai. Boboiboy yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang. Ada sebagian dari temannya yang diantarkan dengan sesame ada juga yang memakai supir. Tetapi, untuk dirinya sendiri, ia akan menunggu ayahnya untuk datang dengan mobil.

Selanjutnya,ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke gedung yang sekarang sudah sepi. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa guru dan osis memasang berbagai hiasan acara. Untuk jujur, dia berkata kepada ayahnya untuk menjemput Boboiboy jam 10 malam, satu jam setelah latihan.

Ya, alasannya mudah.

Ia sangat berharap Fang yang saat itu masih mengambil jabatan osis di hari terakhirnya tidak akan menolak ajakan pulang bersama dengannya. Tak diragukan lagi, sang Mantan Ketua Osis tersebut diberi jabatannya kembali saat ia mengurusi acara wisuda mereka. Hal ini dilakukan agar anggota osis resmi di berhentikan saat wisuda.

Di bayangannya sudah terpikir wajah sedih serta menangis teman-temannya. Seperti kejadian saat SD dulu. Ia melihat teman-temannya menangis, padahal ia sendiri tidak menangis. Dan disaat ia diberi medal sebagai siswa favorit lah ia mulai berlinang air mata sambil mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Semua menangis pada hari itu. Ya, bahkan Fang sang pemilik hati sekeras batu tersebut menangis, ya dapat dibilang begitu. Walaupun ia tidak merintikkan air mata, tampak dari wajahnya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Dan disitulah Boboiboy tahu alasan dia pulang cepat.

Sungguh nostalgia baginya. Karena hal itu akan terulang.

"Bodoh, JANGAN LEPASKAN!" terdengar teriakan seperti,

Teriakan Fang.

Boboiboy melirik, lalu melihat temannya. Marah-marah dengan anggota osis lain. Ia kira bahwa Fang jatuh dari tangga besi yang ia naiki untuk memasang spanduk serta lainnya.

Beberapa fakta lagi, Boboiboy entah kenapa selalu menjadi teman curhat sebagian murid osis, kecuali Fang. Pasti mereka akan selalu berkata "Fang suka menyuruh-nyuruh. Kenapa pula kamu tidak menjadi ketua umum osis? Kau kan baik. Memang dia." Begitulah kalau diulang.

Akhirnya keluar suara tertawaan kecil. Diakhiri dengan senyum

Disaat semua anggota osis pulang kecuali Fang, jam sudah menujukan jam 10.30 malam. 'Ah,bagus, ayah belum datang. Aku harus tetap menunggunya.' Batin Boboiboy. Seperti yang dapat dilihat presensi pemuda violet itu lebih berharga di mata lelaki orange itu daripada yang lain.

Fang turun dari tangga lalu mengambil tas dan akhirnya menuju pintu keluar di mana rivalnya tersebut nampaknya belum pulang. Sekali lagi ia melirik rivalnya dengan tatapan sinis. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Boboiboy. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"I-ibuku sedang sibuk. Jadi,ia menyarankanku untuk menetap dirumahmu. Dia akan menjemputku jam 4 pagi." Terlihat dari telihga putihnya yang memerah, percuma ia sembunyikan.

"Yes! Akhirnya. Yasudah,kau boleh meminjam piyamaku nanti malam." Dengan spontan Boboiboy meraih tangan Fang lalu mengenggamnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut di lanjutkan dengan tamparan ke muka rivalnya hasil tas hitam Fang.

Tepat sekali juga di depan pintu terdapat ayah Boboiboy sendiri.

Shortly mereka pergi ke rumah Boboiboy.

 **TIME SKIP**

Ayah Boboiboy membuka kunci rumah lalu masuk, "Ayo Fang, anggap ini rumah aslimu saja." Perihal tersebut dib alas dengan Fang tersenyum sipu di depan ayah rivalnya ini.

Memang tidak seluas yang ia kirakan, namun masih terlihat nyaman bagi Fang. Di depan pintu masuk sebelah kiri ia melihat ruang tamu yang kemudian tersambung dengan ruang makan dan dapur. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

Boboiboy seketika tewas sementara mengingat mereka sampai di rumahnya jam 12 malam-atau pagi. Fang memantul-mantulkan matanya ke berbagai arah. Ya, ruangan bertemakan Zen ini adalah ruang tidur sang rivalnya tersebut. Disana banyak terdapat poster-poster yang sepertinya Japanese-ish (?)

"Jadi kau menonton Anime juga?" Fang berkomentar sambil membenarkan kacamata ungunya tersebut. Boboiboy membalasnya dengan anggukan yang penuh semangat. "Ya! Kau menontonnya juga?"

Fang tidak punya apa-apa selain mengangguk-angguk. "Ya,biasanya sih. Tetapi, belakangan ini tidak ada yang meminatku."

"Kalau ku tahu begitu kupanggil kau Tsundere-kun dari dulu deh." Boboiboy mencibirkan bibir mungilnya,namun dilanjutkan dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat wajahnya merona-rona.

Fang hanya memicingkan matanya, tetapi dalam hati ia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh bocah sialan itu besok. "Aku tidur pakai ini saja ya." Katanya dengan cepat.

Dengan sekejap Boboiboy mendekatinya lalu menggoyangkan bahunya dengan pelan, "Pakai piyamaku saja." Ia kemudian mengambil piyama.

Piyama tersebut bewarna putih bersih, mungkin sedikit tidak cocok dengan apa yang Fang harapkan. Lengan panjang dengan strips biru serta celana bewarna biru membuatnya lebih tidak pas dengan warna violetnya.

"Pakai saja disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Dengan itu Boboiboy keluar untuk menunggu temannya mengganti bajunya.

"Sudah belum?" ia menyahut dari luar pintu. Dan dib alas dengan ya.

Ia masuk dan menemukan Fang yang sedang membuka-buka handphone nya sendiri serta merebahkan dirinya yang sudah lelah ke salah satu kasurnya. "Sedang lihat apa?" Boboiboy bertanya lalu duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Aku sedang membaca grup angkatan. Mereka semua sedih." Fang hanya berkata, menjawab apa yang Boboiboy tanyakan.

Boboiboy membaringkan dirinya disamping Fang dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, Fang membiarkannya untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Rivalnya ikut melihat layar terang yang berasal dari Handphone temannya. Ia kemudian sedikit demi sedikit membacanya.

"Ah,ya sepertinya mereka semua sedih ya?" hanya kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika melihat grup angkatan mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti layaknya orang yang ingin bunuh diri sebentar lagi. Fang hanya membaca satu persatu apa yang teman-teman mereka ingin sampaikan.

Mulai terlihat wajah sedih terbingkai oleh Fang. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya. "Aku sedih oi," kata itulah yang membuat Boboiboy terdiam dalam anxious. Bukan karena apa yang diucapkan. Tetapi,bagaimana cara mengucapkannya. Ia terdengar seperti ingin menikmati masa lebih banyak dengan teman-temannya meskipun mereka membenci Fang sendiri.

Boboiboy hanya memeluk Fang dengan erat lalu berkata, "Jika kau merindukan mereka, menangislah sekarang."

Di malam itu mereka berdua menghabiskan air mata mereka. Mereka yakin mereka akan merindukan sekolah mereka juga. Apalagi, tidak ada yang tahu bila ajal datang menjemput mereka duluan saat mereka ingin berbincang dengan teman lain.

 _There is no 100 score live_

 _If you wanna laugh,then laugh. If you wanna cry,cry then_

 _Because with them you own anger,jealousy,friendship and love_

 _But without them you only own loneliness_

 _ **FIN**_

 **YAAMPUN AKHIRNYA SELESAI FIC PERTAMA DI FANDOM BBB!**

 **Ah pikiran kangen sekolah lama saya menjadi terbalaskan. Well,untuk semua yang ada di Fandom ini, "Hai" menurut daku adalah kata yang paling tepat. And ini adalah fic pertama aku yang benar-benar oneshot.**

 **Kejadian disini sebenarnya nyata, aku hanya menuliskannya dengan nama OTP ku saja. Walaupun pas itu Cuma graduasi SD, dan sekarang disinilah saya, SMP kelas 7 menjadi Introvert (Anti-social) sialan.**

 **Well terimakasih, leave some jejak eaaak/di tendang**

 **OMAKE**

Boboiboy terdiam, "Eh tadi itu, kau menyentuh apaku?" ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kata untuk temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidur sana."

Tetapi, sebenarnya Fang tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir lembut sang pemuda pemilik kamar tersebut. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui ini.


End file.
